


Christmas Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance stays home to spend Christmas with Keith <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my best friend @cat-bats on tumblr! Y'all should check her out bc she is a wonderful human bean <33

It was a few days before Christmas and Keith had been pining for Lance for who knows how long now. Everyday became harder and harder for him to not grab his shirt and wipe that cocky grin off his face by smashing their lips together. He had noticed the small gestures and extra touches that him and Lance shared and he was sure the others could too. 

Keith sighed and rested his head against the windowpane, watching the snow fall gently, _why don't I ever have any luck with romance?_

He readjusted his sitting position and took a sip from his lactose-free hot chocolate. Hunk had gone out and bought it for him since he knew Keith loved chocolate but his body didn't. That, of course, didn't stop him from eating it every time Lance would do something adorable or show off his latest pickup line or didn't see the signs Keith was sending him. 

He watched as the kids down the street tossed snowballs at each other and built snowmen, wishing him and Lance could do the same thing. Ugh his pining for the cuban boy was getting on his nerves, why even bother trying to get him to notice his little signs when he's too oblivious to even see them?

He was too absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Shiro come into his apartment. He felt a something draped over his shoulders and he looked up to see Shiro, covered with freshly fallen snow.

"Y'know if you keep pining over Lance and forget to dress warm you're gonna get sick and then I'm gonna have to take care of you more than I already have too." Shiro stated as he sat down next to him.

Keith flushed at his words, "I-I'm not pining over Lance! I was thinking about college." He ducked his head and resumed his snow watching.

"Uh huh, I've known you for twenty-two years. You're not fooling anyone." Shiro deadpanned.

Keith hated when he was right, and he hated it even more when he used his big brother voice.

"Did you need something Shiro?" Keith asked, impatient to get back to his gloomy pining.

Shiro looked up in thought and then returned his gaze on his younger brother, "Actually, Lance sent me here to retrieve his jacket. He said that you were the last one he let borrow it and he kinda needs it since it's snowing."

Keith turned into a tomato at the reply. If his face could get any redder than it had before it did, "O-oh let me go get that." He stuttered and got up to head towards his room. 

The truth is he didn't _want_ to give up the jacket because it reminded him of the time when he and Lance were walking home from seeing the latest Avengers movie and it got cold so Lance draped his jacket over Keith's shoulders. He didn't want to give up that memory so soon. And he didn't want to admit it but he loved the smell of Lance, he would never tell anyone that of course.

He crouched down on his closet floor to grab the jacket from where it was hanging and brought it too his face one last time before getting back up to go give Shiro the jacket. He took his time down the stairs and stopped when he heard Shiro's voice on the phone. 

"-yes Lance I know."

"Don't worry I'm sure everyone can see how much you pine for Keith."

"How can you even deny it? Everyone, except maybe Keith, can see it."

"Uh-huh, yea that's totally why your face goes red every time you see him in yoga pants or at the gym."

"No I'm not telling you how he feels, that's for you to find out."

Keith's face was probably a threatening shade of maroon by now so he quietly padded back up the stairs and went back down them again, making sure he made his entrance known.

"-oh sorry Allura I have to go now. Bye!" Shiro tucked his phone in his pocket and turned around to see Keith still flustered as ever.

Shiro sighed and looked down, "You get flustered over his jacket? Wow you really are a mess for him aren't you."

Keith simply flipped him off and shoved the jacket in Shiro's arms, "There. You can go now."

Shiro placed his prosthetic arm over his heart and feigned hurt, "What? No brotherly 'goodbye' hugs?"

He shook his head, "Nope and you can go. The door's that way." Keith deadpanned while shooting a thumb towards the door.

Shiro chuckled at his antics and ruffled his hair as he walked by, "Don't forget to say hi to your boyfriend for me!" Was the last words he called out before he stepped out into the chilly December snow, leaving Keith a flustered, burgundy mess.

\---------

Lance draped his body over the counter and whined dramatically, "But Hunk you don't understand! Keith's not doing anything for the holidays and he's not spending it with anyone. I _have_ to stay."

Hunk's eyes were lit up with amusement, "Oh really lover boy? Well you can have fun explaining to your mom why you missed Christmas to pine over your boyfriend."

Lance groaned. Hunk was right, well not the boyfriend part anyways, his mother would kill him for missing the holidays. Normally it probably wouldn't matter but Christmas was a big deal in Lance's family. Everyone from all over the world would come down to Cuba to celebrate. If anyone skipped every one knew and it wasn't fun being chastised by the entire McClain family.

"Still, maybe you could talk to my mom? She likes you more than me anyways." Lance grumbled.

Hunk just rolled his eyes, "And get into your drama? No thanks buddy." Hunk said as he stood up and went to get some tea.

Lance closed his eyes and envisioned all the possible outcomes of this while he waited for his friend to return. He wanted to spend Christmas with Keith since the only family he has is his older brother Shiro, and Lance just couldn't let the boy he'd been pining over for years just spend it alone.

He sat up at once as a brilliant idea popped into his head. He grabbed his phone and dialed his mother's number.

\---------

Lance rocked back in his chair as he listened to Pidge and Hunk nerd out over Pidge's latest machine. His thoughts were preoccupied over what the hell he was going to get Keith for Christmas.

He sighed and buried his head into his pillow. He had called his mom earlier and explained everything and she understood, and made a few embarrassing comments, so he had the okay to stay home this year. He knew what Keith liked but he wanted to go all out and maybe, just maybe, if he had the guts, tell Keith how he'd felt for years.

He tried to ask Pidge and Hunk what Keith might like for the holiday and they, of course, were no help at all. He banged the pillow in his face to hopefully put some ideas in his useless brain. After about the fifteenth time he thought of something, Keith has never worn an ugly Christmas sweater before, and Lance knew how to knit pretty damn good, so for Keith's Christmas present he would make him a handmade sweater!

Pidge must've sensed the change in his attitude, "So did you figure out what to get for your boyfriend?" She asked without looking up from her machine.

Lance's shit eating grin was as present as ever, "I have the perfect gift for him, and he's not my boyfriend Pidgeon. At least, not yet anyways."

He could hear her sigh but he didn't care. He stood up from his chair and sprinted up to his room; Christmas was in a few days and if he wanted the sweater to be decent he needed to start working on it right away. He picked up his yarn and needles and plopped down on his bed and started scribbling down design ideas.

\---------

Keith was pacing back and forth trying to decipher what Shiro's phone call with Lance earlier meant. On one hand Lance might like him back, but on the other.. Ugh he didn't want to think about it. He collapsed on his bed and gazed at his empty ceiling, shutting his eyes to let sleep engulf him.

He woke up to a pounding headache instead of a well-earned night's rest. Keith placed his hand on his forehead and groaned. What did the world have against him lately? The only bad thing he did recently was that he punched Sendak, an old boss, in the face because of what he did to his car.

Without opening his eyes he groped for his pain meds and instead found something cold on his bedpost. He opened his eyes to look at the tinfoil wrapped plate with a note and his bottle of meds. He picked the note up and read it.

_'Uh hi Keith, this is Hunk. Lance was too busy with Christmas preparations to deliver these himself but he made your favorite cookies, Pumpkin Snickerdoodles. I hope you don't mind that I used your spare house key- Anyways, Happy Holidays!_

__

Sincerely, Hunk ~'

Keith reread the letter over and over again, too absorbed with happiness to give a shit about the migraine threatening to destroy his head. His mouth split into a lopsided grin and he was hit with sudden realization that Lance had gone out of his way to make his favorite cookies. Why would he do that? He didn't know but frankly, he didn't care.

He picked up his bottle and dumped two tiny pills into his hand and chugged them down with water, then he gingerly picked up the container and picked up one cookie and he took a generous bite. The cookies were _amazing_ and he had to personally thank Lance sometime soon.

After he finished his cookie he put the lid back on the container and went to go make some coffee, might as well be productive today. He had just reached the stairs when he heard some voices from his kitchen, making him freeze in place.

He couldn't make out what they were saying but after hearing one of them laugh, Shiro, he relaxed and continued to head down the stairs. _'What was Shiro doing in his apartment again?'_ He sighed and poked his head around the corner of the wall to see who the people other than Shiro were and he could feel the blush threatening on his face when he caught a glimpse of the cuban boy he was falling for.

Alongside them were Pidge, Hunk and.. Allura? He shook his head clear of his excess thoughts and made his way into the kitchen. When the group saw them they froze and it was so quiet they could hear a pin drop.

Shiro coughed to break the silence, "Uh hey Keith! Are you feeling better?"

Keith relaxed his shoulders and released a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding, "I'm just waiting for the medicine to kick in, also, what are you all doing here?" He asked as his brow furrowed in question.

It was Lance who replied to that, sauntering over and draping an arm over Keith's shoulders, "Aww babe I thought we'd come pay you a visit before everyone left! Besides you've been graced by my presence so why are you complaining?" His eyes practically sparkled.

Keith bit back a retort and instead went with, "Your presence? Pfft, if anyone I would've been graced by Pidge's miraculous appearance in my shack." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Lance just stood there gaping at the slightly shorter boy, "What? And I even missed my flight to Cuba to come all the way down here for you only to be turned down like this? Keith! I'm hurt!" He replied as clutched his chest with his free hand.

Keith bit his lip in thought, "You-you missed your flight.. For me?" His eyes were twinkling at the thought.

Lance was trying hard to fight down the blush, "W-well of course! There's no one else, except maybe Hunk, that I'd miss my flight for besides you."

Keith's face was a deep shade of maroon by now and he brought his hands up to his face to try and cover it, "O-oh, well, thank you Lance. That really means a lot to me."

Lance ruffled Keith's hair, "Anything for my favorite shortie." He replied as he winked an eye at said person.

Keith slowly removed his hands from his face, "You guys still didn't tell me what you're all doing here." His gaze rested on his older brother.

Shiro hand that was previously resting on Allura's shoulder was brought up to scratch the back of his neck as he met his brother's gaze, "Well, we wanted to surprise you one last time before we each went our ways for the holidays but it seems like you caught us."

Keith didn't know what to say at that. Nobody had ever done that for him, plus knowing Lance was in on it made his stomach flutter.

Allura clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling, "Oh right! Keith me and Shiro have something to give you for Christmas before we leave."

She weaved around the group to pick up a beautifully wrapped silver and lavender present, plopping it into Keith's hands. Keith was surprised to say the least because even though Christmas was tomorrow and these were his friends, and brother, he didn't expect to get anything from them.

Pidge piped in as well, "Hey Keith can you come over here for a second? I wanted to give you my present too but my legs are still frozen from running all the way here."

Keith cautiously headed towards her, "Uh sure-" He didn't get to finish him sentence by the coffee shoved in his hands and the package put on top of his head.

"Don't open it until I leave but feel free to drink the coffee." Pidge said.

Keith set the present on the counter and took a sip of the coffee. _'Black with 3 shots of espresso and a hint of creamer.'_

Hunk gave him a bone-crushing hug, "My present is in the fridge, don't eat it all in one sitting though otherwise you will get sick." He informed him.

Keith laughed after Hunk released him, "Wow I don't know what to say you guys, I didn't expect any of this. Thank you all, I'll get you all something after you come back."

"You don't need to do that Keith, it's the least we could do for you." Allura said.

Keith was about ready to cry, his foster homes never celebrated Christmas with him. Shiro was the only person who actually taught him what it was and gave him something for it.

He squeaked when he felt a warm embrace around his waist and his breath hitched when he saw Lance's face in the corner of his eye, "Don't you guys have flight's to catch?" Lance said.

Hunk's face fell for a second and he knew that his mom was going to kill him for missing his flight. Pidge looked up from the window to glare at him until she sighed in defeat, "Alright guys, let's leave these two lovebirds alone."

They both flushed at that as everyone left, "Lance don't you have a flight to Cuba to catch?" Keith asked questioningly.

Lance shook his head, "Nope. I got the okay from my mom to stay home this year."

"Wait, what? But you always go and won't your family miss you?"

"I'll see them next year for Spring Break, it doesn't matter. Plus I wanted to spend Christmas with you since everyone went back to their families and you usually spend it alone."

Keith's eyes sparkled and he willed the tears threatening to spill to go away, "Lance, I-"

He didn't get to finish because Lance unwrapped his arms and walked over to his couch to grab a gift wrapped in cheesy Christmas paper.

"I didn't give you your present yet! You can open it now if you want." Lance said as he gave Keith the gift. 

Keith was crying now and he ran up and wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders, "Lance, thank you. I've never celebrated Christmas before and you have made it wonderful."

Lance slid his arms around Keith's waist and pulled him closer, "Anything for you Keithy boy."

They stayed hugging for at least five minutes before Keith hesitantly pulled back, "Lance, can I um, talk to you?"

Lance nodded and let Keith pull him towards the couch. Keith fiddled with his thumbs, "So uh, I wanted to tell you something. Uhm I-I like you, like _like_ , y'know? And it's okay if you don't feel the same way I just wanted to get this off my chest." Keith's face was a furious shade of red, redder than his sweater.

Lance grabbed Keith's hand and laced his fingers and with his free hand he stroked Keith's cheek, "Keith I-"

He leaned in and their lips met softly and hesitant. Pulling away gently Lance laughed at how flushed Keith was.

Keith looked over his shoulder and slightly pouted, "What's so funny?"

Lance leaned over and hugged him, "Awwww you're so cute when you pout!"

Keith tried to wriggle free from Lance but failed, "I am not! Asshole get off of me!"

"Nope." He hummed.

Keith turned around and kissed him, leaving him frozen and he finally got out of Lance's death hug, "Ha! Victory is mine!"

Lance snapped out of it after he said that, "Oh it is on." His lips formed into a devilish smirk as he tackled the smaller boy.

\---------

After they had unsuccessfully made a gingerbread house, unwrapped Lance's gift and Keith was forced to wear it, they settled for drinking hot chocolate and watching the snow while cuddling. Lance refused to let Keith be the big spoon since he was the shorter one after all, after peppering his face with kisses Keith reluctantly agreed.

"This has been one Christmas Eve huh." Lance whispered into Keith's ear.

Keith shivered at the contact and mumbled, "Yeah."

They went back to watching the snow fall, once again settling into a peaceful and comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on tumblr - raiiny-skiies
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
